Una Orden Malinterpretada
by Akashoujo948
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, cansado de las torpezas de sus sirvientes, les da un orden que fue tomada un poco... literal.


_**Esta idea vino a mi mente hace un tiempo, sin embargo, no sabía como desarrollarla con exactitud. Pero esta semana decidí sentarme y escribirla. No prometo que sea tan graciosa como mis otras parodias, pero el final es algo digno de imaginarse, y de al menos, arrancarles una pequeña sonrisa. Lean y comenten, se aceptan críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y tomatazos…. Pero antes, *se esconde detrás de una silla*.**_

_**Como ya saben, desafortunadamente Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yana Toboso cofcofsuertudacofcof. Lo único que me pertenece aquí son las locas ideas que desarrollo para los personajes. No sean tímidos, ¡pasen y lean!**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*'''*'''* I am one hell of a writer *'''*'''*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Era un día soleado en la mansión Phantomhive. Ciel, el cabeza de familia, se levantó temprano, o mejor dicho, lo levantaron temprano porque si no, se hubiera quedado roncando todo el día, pero eso, es otra historia. El pequeñín se levantó, tomó su té, desayunó, y se metió a su oficina a llenar una montaña enorme de papeles de la compañía, lo cual era sumamente aburrido.

Normalmente, un niño como él estaría jugando en el jardín, haciendo travesuras, molestando a los demás, etcétera, pero Ciel Phantomhive no tenía tiempo para eso. Él era el líder la empresa Funtom, la mayor empresa de juguetes de Inglaterra, y probablemente del mundo. No tenía tiempo para juegos, bueno, no esa clase de juegos al menos. El conde también tenía otro trabajo a parte de liderar la empresa de la familia. Él era "el perro guardián de la Reina", la persona encargada de investigar los crímenes y casos que se le asignaran, sin importar qué métodos debiera usar. A parte de eso, debía encargarse de tapar "los trapitos sucios" de la familia real, es decir, de encubrir todo aquello que pudiera afectar la imagen perfecta que la Reina Victoria quería mostrar.

Cerca de mediodía llamó a sus sirvientes a su despacho para hablar seriamente con ellos. Aunque fueran expertos asesinos, su trabajo como sirvientes no era el mejor, siendo Sebastian, el mayordomo principal, quien debía arreglar todas las metidas de pata que hicieran. Y aunque el pequeño conde disfrutaba ver a su más fiel sirviente enojado y a punto de estallar a causa de todo lo que debía hacer para cubrir las épicas faltas de los otros tres sirvientes, ya debía encontrar la manera de que los jóvenes sirvientes fueran útiles.

—Deberían ser más como Sebastian— Dijo el conde dándole un sorbo a la taza de té, antes de enviar a los tres sirvientes a hacer sus labores.

Sin embargo, pasaron las horas y ninguno de los tres sirvientes hizo acto de presencia en toda la mansión. Eso se notó cuando todo permaneció en silencio y en orden el resto del día. Pero, ya casi anocheciendo….

—¡Cuando dije que fueran más como Sebastian, no me refería a esto!— Exclamó con un dejo de ira, confusión y un poquito de diversión el conde Phantomhive, al ver frente a él a sus tres sirvientes arrodillados y con la mano en el pecho, y quienes se presentaron ante él vestidos de una inusual manera. Todos llevaban pantalones negros, con unos zapatos del mismo color. Debajo del frac negro, llevaban una camisa blanca, la cual estaba cubierta con un chaleco. Y como si no fuera suficiente, los tres llevaban guantes blancos en las manos, y se habían modificado el cabello radicalmente. Aunque seguían conservando los colores originales, el peinado sí que cambió. Todos tenían unos elegantes flequillos a cada lado de sus rostros, cubriendo la tercera parte del mismo. Hasta la joven Maylene se había cortado su larga cabellera para que luciera de esa forma. En resumen, cada uno de ellos era un Sebastian rubio, un Sebastian rubio oscuro, y una Sebastian pelirroja. El comentario hecho por el pequeño Ciel Phantomhive esa mañana, en referencia a la torpeza en las labores de limpieza, cocina, y cuidado del jardín de los sirvientes, hizo que los mismos malinterpretaran las palabras dichas por su joven amo y terminaran adquiriendo la apariencia física del mayordomo principal, Sebastian Michaelis.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Tan-tan!**_

_**Hasta aquí este intento de comedia. Para los que llegaron hasta aquí, les doy mil gracias, y en recompensa, Grell les prestará su death scyte! Pero no se sobrepasen con la recolección de almas… xDDD**_

_**Gracias de nuevo, y si dejan un review les daré…. Las gracias porque no se me ocurre más nada…. (?)**_

_*'''*'''* I am one hell of a writer *'''*'''*_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_


End file.
